Zoids: Fuzors
Zoids Fuzors (ゾイド フューザース) is an animated/anime series, linked to the Zoids toyline of the same name. It is the fourth Zoids series, following Zoids: New Century Zero in order of production. The series is 26 episodes long, however, the show had an unsuccessful U.S. broadcast, and was eventually cancelled after 13 episodes. The show was first broadcasted in the U.S. instead of Japan. (Also the Japanese version contained improvements added to the episodes over the time between releases.) Series background Zoids: Fuzors takes place on Planet Zi, although it is set in a unique timeline and location. The Fuzors model line places it in the same era as the three tigers, perhaps making it part of the Zoids battle story, though there are many discrepancies in the storyline. Fuzors differs from previous seasons because it shows a lot more of the world outside the Zoid battles or military seen in the previous Zoids shows. In Fuzors, two or sometimes more, Zoids can combine to become a single unit called a Fuzor. However, not every Zoid can be a Fuzor and for multiple units existing only one is a Fuzor partner to another. A Zi-Fighter's license is a glove for the right hand (that leaves only the middle, ring and small fingers bare) with a mechanical device on the back. This apparently is used for "synchronization" and to bring out the full potential of the Zoid being piloted. Also, it's used to initiate a Fuzor combination. Furthermore, it can work as something of a short-range communicator when outside the cockpit. Plot The series focuses on a delivery boy named RD who works for a company called Mach Storm, based in Blue City. Mach Storm also moonlights as a Zoids battling team. RD learns the ropes of becoming a good Zoid pilot, and eventually discovers the abilities to fuse with other Zoids. Like Zoids: New Century Zero, Zoids battles are also fought for competition, however, instead of the Judge Satellites and wide open areas used for fighting, the sanctioned battles take place in enclosed arenas. Also, much like Zero, RD's main Zoid is the Liger Zero. The series initially focuses on the rivalry between the Mach Storm and Savage Hammer teams, as well as other battles. As the series progresses, RD and the rest of Mach Storm become aware of a conspiracy to take control of Blue City, and fight to stop it. Characters The Mach Storm Team ; RD : : The main protagonist of the series. RD is a delivery boy who works for the company known as Mach Storm. He becomes the pilot of the Liger Zero. However, he still has yet to grow as a Zoid pilot. RD is determined to become better, and usually butts heads with his rival Blake, who pilots the Berserk Fury. After a close call while fighting Blake and his Buster Fury Zoid, he is saved by the Fire Phoenix and eventually discovers the ability to Fuse it with the Liger Zero to create the powerful Liger Zero Phoenix. After the destruction of the Fire Phoenix, RD finds a new Fuzor partner, the Jet Falcon, which could fuse with the Liger to form the superior Liger Zero Falcon. : RD's personal goal is to find the legendary "Alpha Zoid", a Zoid that is more powerful then any other. It is the same Zoid that his father dedicated his life to finding. Even though his father, Harris, left him when he was very young, RD is determined to follow in his footsteps. RD matures considerably over the course of the series, turning from a brash and somewhat irresponsible young man into a skilled pilot and leader. At the series end, he finally discovers that the "Alpha Zoid" was his own Zero Falcon all along. :Voiced by: Kenji Nojima (Japanese), Brad Swaile (English) ; Sweet : : Sweet is another member of Mach Storm. Even though she doesn't pilot a Zoid, she is usually seen driving a Gustav Traveller. She seems to have a very close and somewhat motherly relationship with RD, and is usually there for him when he needs help. It's quite obvious that they have feelings for each other, even though they have yet to come out. In many ways, she acts like an older sister to RD, even though she's younger then him. Sweet seems to see Amy as a rival for RD's affections, even though the rivalry exists only in her head. : Sweet does a lot of the day to day work in running the team, doing financial work as well as cooking and running the base. She also moonlights in other jobs, working as a waitress amongst other things. :Voiced by: Chie Nakamura (Japanese), Nicole Bouma (English) ; Helmut : : The oldest pilot in the Mach Storm Team (being in his mid 30s), Helmut (known as Maskman in the Japanese version) was a member of the "original" Mach Storm along with Harris, Marvis, Haldo and Graheme. Helmut taught RD how to pilot a Zoid, and to this day can still beat him. He has a rather fatherly relationship with RD, and is his mentor to a degree. Helmut pilots a Command Wolf AC, and has done such for his entire career. His Zoid has been slightly modified, and sports a Laser Claw upgrade amongst other systems. Also, after fusing with Sigma's Leostriker for the first time against the escaped Marvis, the Command Wolf AC had become pearl white instead of the standard sapphire blue color scheme. *Helmut always wears a mask, but it is never revealed why. *Helmut's surname, Titan, was only given in the English version of the anime. :Voiced by: Jouji Nakata (Japanese), Brian Dobson (English) ; Sigma : : The third member of Mach Storm, Sigma is older than RD, is rather cocky and argumentative, and tends to look down on RD. Despite this, he is a capable pilot. He usually provides fire support for the team with his Boldguard, whose cannons have been modified to fire various weapons (including the 'capture rings' used to immoblise wild Zoids). After the Boldguard was destroyed, it was replaced with a new Leostriker. : Later in the series, Sigma and Helmut's Zoids gain the ability to fuse into the Command Striker. For some reason, the Command Striker was never utilized in the final battle against Alpha. One has to wonder if the Command Striker could have held out longer against the Berserk Seismo's Sword Rail Cannon than the two Zoids separately. :Voiced by: Anri Katsu (Japanese), Ted Cole (English) ; Amy : : A freelance agent within the Team, Amy seems to only work as a part of Mach Storm when it suits her. Amy uses her looks to get her way, and seems to enjoy setting up Mach Storm to further her own aims. She's not a bad person per se, just rather greedy and selfish. Despite this, she does help out the team in battle, even when it seems like there's nothing in it for her. Amy pilots a König Wolf Mk II that she inherited from her earlier days being part of a two-person fighting team with Keith. Keith abandoned the König Wolf and lost his self confidence when he was defeated in a championship, and Amy got to keep it. :Voiced by: Manabi Mizuno (Japanese), Chiara Zanni (English) ; Matt : : A young boy (about ten) who was living alone in the city when RD found him. Matt's mother had died, and his father had moved away to work. Matt was taken in by RD and become an unofficial member of the team. Impressed by RD, he decided to become a Zoid pilot and learned to pilot the team's Leoblaze. The rest of Mach Storm, however, was not impressed. This plan backfired, as the Leoblaze was stolen by Savage Hammer and used to form their Matrix Dragon. However, after the mini-arc, Matt appears not to have been traumatized, even when he himself references the Fuzor a few episodes later (the focus of the episode in question, coincidentally, is the Matrix Dragon's counterpart, the Chimera Dragon, thus the reference). Matt is quick to tag along with RD when he is on a mission. :Voiced by: Ayumi Tsunematsu (Japanese), Danny McKinnon (English) ; Dan : : Dan is the main mechanic for Mach Storm. Always reliable and eager to help out the Mach Storm team, he becomes really excited once he learns that Zoids have the ability to fuse. He tries to go out of his way to discover ways to fuse each of Mach Storm's Zoids. Dan first joined Mach Storm when he was stranded in the middle of a desert after his truck ran out of gas (In the Japanese version Dan showed up at Mach Storm offering his help when he heard that Mach Storm was going to battle the Killer Spiner). He runs into RD and Sweet, and begs them to join the team, mostly because RD pilots a Liger Zero, which is Dan's favourite Zoid ("A classic" as he describes it). He can pilot a Zoid himself, and uses a Heldigunner later in the show, though not for battles. : Voiced by: Koichi Tochika (Japanese), Michael Dobson (English) ; Hop : : The manager of the Mach Storm team, Hop seems to be perpetually worried about the team's finances. Not a fighter by any means, he is completely unprepared for any sort of combat. He tends to worry about the team's situation, their reputation, and how much money they're going to spend on repairing their Zoids. When confronted with danger he suggested going to see his sister in another city for a while. Despite all this, he is still very reliable and gets along well with the rest of the team. : Voiced by: Tetsuo Sakaguchi (Japanese), Russell Roberts (English) The Savage Hammer Team ; Blake: : Blake (Blade in the Japanese version) is the main antagonist of Fuzors. He has an intense rivalry/hatred for RD for apparently unknown reasons. The lead pilot of Savage Hammer, he uses a Berserk Fury that has the (unique) ability to fuse with a Buster Eagle, forming the Buster Fury/Buster Fuhrer. : Blake seems to be driven entirely by his hatred of RD, but despite this, he has a close friendship with his co-pilot, Luke. He also strongly believes in the bond between a Zoid and its pilot, stating that a Zoid will never willingly betray its pilot. : Blake's Zoid is destroyed by the Energy Liger; it is later replaced with a Gairyuki (sometimes erroneously called Gairyuki Fury). His hatred of RD stems from his first ever battle, where his Geno Saurer was easily defeated by RD's Liger Zero. However, Sandra sabotaged his Zoid and blamed RD for it. He seemed to become less spiteful of RD after that, although he still taunts him every now and then, but not for hateful reasons. It is not known what happened to Blake and Luke following their reunion after the battle, considering Sandra having dissolved the Savage Hammer Team, but it is possible the two formed a rival team, this time lacking the intent of revenge. : Voiced by: Junji Majima (Japanese), Brian Drummond (English) ; Sandra: : The manager of Savage Hammer, Sandra is a rich businesswoman and very influential within Blue City. She formed the team and supplies them with their Zoids, as well as fuels their ongoing feud with Mach Storm. She seems to enjoy setting up the two teams against each other. Sandra is very well connected, with contacts amongst the city's criminal elements. She is usually seen cradling a small and fat white cat. : Sandra's father, Graheme, was a member of the original Mach Storm. However, after he was apparently killed by Helmut, she formed Savage Hammer to get her revenge. In the end, however, Burton revealed that it was Marvis who killed him and framed Helmut for it. Following that revelation, she briefly becomes wracked with intense guilt, but is quickly dispelled as (it appears) Mach Storm held no grudge against her, probably because Helmut explained to the rest of them the reason for her misguidance. The epilogue reveals her now part of Mach Storm, assisting with business matters. : Voiced by: Atsuko Yuya (Japanese), Tabitha St. Germain (English) ; Burton: : Another member of Savage Hammer, Burton usually acts as Blake's second. Snidely and superior, he tends to look down on everyone around him. At the same time, he spends a lot of time toadying to Sandra. Burton is something of a coward, and is usually the first to run when things look bad. He pilots a Lord Gale. : It is later revealed that he is yet another of Alpha's lackeys. In a failed attempt to subdue the resisting Zi-Fighters, RD defeated him after Blake backed RD up by defeating Rebecca. : Voiced by: Ryuuzou Ishino (Japanese), Alessandro Juliani (English) ; Luke: : A supporting member of the team, Luke isn't normally a combat pilot, being more of a technical expert and analyst. He served as a backup to Blake, piloting the team's Buster Eagle when it fused with the Berserk Fury. : Luke also developed the Gairyuki, possibly from the wreckage of Blake's Berserk Fury. The Gairyuki's development is likely a result of Luke's blaming himself for the Fury's destruction. He was later brainwashed by Alpha Richter, and joined his forces. While working for Alpha, he piloted a Leogator, and was a part of the Seismosaurus crew. : Voiced by: Michael Coleman (English), Hiroki Shimowada (Japanese) ; Watts, Miguel and Vulcan : Halfway through the series, the Savage Hammer team employ three mercenaries named Miguel, Vulcan, and their leader Watts to undermine the Mach Storm team. At their disposal were a Nightwise, Mosasledge and Unelagia, respectively. : After obtaining information from Dr. Pierce concerning quad-combining Zoids, the three formulated a plan to find a Leoblaze to create such a Fuzor. Despite the Savage Hammer supply of Leoblazes, only one Leoblaze was compatible: the one belonging to Matt of Mach Storm. Tricking Matt into giving them his Leoblaze's data under the pretense of using to help him in Zoid battles, the men attacked RD and Matt while the two were in battle. The Leoblaze was forced in to a fusion with the Unelagia, Mosasledge and Nightwise, forming the Matrix Dragon. After ejecting Matt, the Liger Zero Phoenix was easily beaten. A week later, after numerous failed attempts to recover the Leoblaze (Sandra had forged registration paper claiming the stolen Zoid was theirs to begin with), RD challenged Savage Hammer in a battle for it. Midway into the battle, the Matrix Dragon turned on both teams, leaving the Buster Fuhrer and Liger Zero Phoenix fighting it. Despite the "combined" (Blake was also after RD) forces plus the plan of Mach Storm, the Matrix Dragon emerged victorious. Immediately after, the Energy Liger revealed itself and destroyed the Buster Fuhrer and Matrix Dragon. Vulcan, Miguel and Watts were subsequently fired from Savage Hammer. : Watts, Vulcan and Miguel are voiced by Ward Perry, Doug Parker and Terry Klassen in English, respectively. In the same order, their Japanese voices are Hidetoshi Nakamura, Tomomichi Nishimura, Daisuke Kirii. Richter Scale ; Alpha Richter: : A wealthy businessman and member of the Blue City Council, Alpha is one of the most powerful and influential men in the city. He also is secretly plotting to take control of the city and use that as a stepping stone to greater things. To this end, he has been manipulating events to steer him into control of the city. : Alpha develops the Seismosaurus as his ultimate weapon which will allow him to crush any resistance to his rule. Sandra is his adopted younger sister, and he helped her start Savage Hammer, as well as supplying them with their Zoids. Luke, Rebecca and Burton, as well as Marvis and Dr Pierce are also working for him. For a time, Vareth, Dart and Saber (pilots of the Gravity Wolf, Saix and Saurer, respectively; see below), in their debut appearance were employed to eliminate Blake and RD in a match (in reality, Alpha would gather data on the Gairyuki and Liger Zero Falcon while the battle raged on for use in developing the Seismosaurus) but ran away on the impression that their method of escape was a secret weapon for such an occasion. They left Alpha's service immediately after and became Mach Storm's allies. All of Alpha's loyal and most prominent subordinates (minus Sandra after she realized what he was doing and her being another tool of his and Dr. Pierce who rebelled after his Energy Liger was discarded) are as follows: Rebecca, Luke (brainwashed), Burton, Marvis, and Reynard. He, Marvis, and the rest of the Seismosaurus crew survive the Zoid's destruction but are immediately captured (sans Luke who Blake rescues and retrieves) by Gummie and the PKB upon crawling out of the wreckage. : Alpha's name is apparently a pun; the Richter Scale measures the strength of earthquakes, while the Seismosaurus' name means "Earthquake lizard". In fact, Richter Scale is the name of his organization. : Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Michael Dobson (English) ; Rebecca: : Alpha's assistant, Rebecca is also a Zoid pilot and a spy for his organization. She infiltrates the Mach Storm team posing as a Zoid pilot, and provides information on their activities. She is also very loyal to Alpha, willing to stand between him and the rampaging Gojulas Giga. Rebecca piloted a Dimetroptera. She originally has long purple hair, but wears a short red-and-orange wig and translucent blue shades during her spying on Mach Storm. : Her voice constantly changes throughout her appearances in the American version. Sometimes she has a deep voice, while at other times she would have a sweeter voice. : Voiced by: Kae Araki (Japanese) The Peacekeeping Bureau (PKB) ; Gummie: : The chief of the PKB, Gummie often doesn't act the part. A big, loud man, he tends to act more like a cowboy then anything else. He enjoys his job, and hates the paperwork and politics that comes with it, preferring action over words. He is friends with RD, and tends to let him off from minor matters (like speeding in his Liger). A cop for most of his adult life, Gummie believes that the PKB are there for the good of the city. He has a very strong bond with his Gojulas Giga, which he sees as the pride of the PKB's arsenal. : Voiced by: Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japanese), Phil Hayes (English) ; Ciao: : A member of the PKB, Ciao appears to be the closest thing the PKB has to Gummie's second-in-command. A generally nice girl, she is rather quiet and reserved on occasion. However, she's also very brave and dedicated to her job, willing to stand up to some of the worst threats the city has faced. Ciao pilots an Arosaurer. : Voiced by: Ayumi Tsunematsua (Japanese), Tabitha St. Germain (English) ; Dee: : A member of the PKB and usually Ciao's partner, Deed is a relatively simple and straightforward man. He's also a loyal and brave officer, willing to stand up alongside other members of the PKB against any threats. Dee pilots a Gorhecks, and also pilots a Sinker during high speed chases. : Voiced by: Yasumura Makoto (Japanese), Cusse Mankuma (English) Other characters ; Haldo : : A longtime friend of Helmut's and a former member of the Mach Storm team, Haldo is now a transport pilot who hauls goods in his Gustav. He still supports the team by offering them work, and has helped them out on several occasions. He provided Sigma with his Leostriker, and later helped smuggle the team out of the city after being imprisoned by Alpha. He has piloted several Gustavs in his lifetime and has the control stick of each of them in a display case. : Voiced by: Hiroshi Ito (Japanese) ; Dr. Pierce : : A scientist who works in Blue City, Dr. Wolfgang Pierce is the leading expert in Zoid technology and Fuzors. He provides assistance to the Mach Storm team on several occasions. : Dr Pierce is secretly working for Alpha, developing new Zoids for him. He created the Energy Liger and Gorilla Tron (Ray Kong in the Japanese version) as the "ultimate Zoids". However, Alpha discarded them in favour of the Seismosaurus. Embittered, Pierce used the Zoids to undermine Alpha's plans. : Voiced by: Takeshi Aono (Japanese), Brian Dobson (English) ; Marvis : : A former member of the Mach Storm Team, Marvis used to be Helmut's best friend and Sigma's mentor. However, he had a falling out with the team, which caused him to go on a rampage; killing a member of the PKB. He was hunted down and captured by Helmut, and imprisoned. However, he was able to escape, and tried to get his revenge on Mach Storm. Marvis piloted a Shadow Fox. : Marvis is actually working for Alpha, and later ousts Gummie to become the chief of the PKB. After his Shadow Fox is destroyed, he gets a Styluarmor as a replacement. Furthermore, he proclaimed in the battle after his escape from jail that to him, his comrades, and the team were nothing more that stepping stones to become the most powerful Zi-Fighter. This proved true, even going as far as killing Graheme, Sandra's father, years before so his plans wouldn't be ruined. Because he inadvertently sent Sandra down the path of revenge (and in turn, though her own machinations, Blake), one could say Marvis is the catalyst for the rift of hatred between Mach Storm and Savage Hammer. : Voiced by: Hori Yukitoshi (Japanese), Paul Dobson (English) ; Rastani : : The leader of the Black Impact team, Rastani was considered to be one of the top pilots in the entire Zi-Fighter league until his defeat at the hands of the Dark Assassins and later, RD. He came to see RD as a rival and a threat to his position, and teamed up with several other Zoid pilots to eliminate him from the competition in the Battle Royale - which RD still managed to win. He and the rest of his team pilot metallic-grey Blade Ligers. : When Rastani was defeated by his elder brother Reynard and the AI-controlled Chimera Dragon, he began to think better of RD upon hearing him express his disgust toward the tactics of the Chimera BLOX units. He knew that RD was the only person capable of defeating the Chimera Dragon. After the battle, Rastani reclaimed the rights to the Black Impact Team from his brother. He changed from a bitter and spiteful rival to a friendly and decent competitor, an attitude reflected in how he speaks to RD and his nature throughout the episode. : Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese), Andrew Kavadas (English) ; Rattle and Malloy Dralles : A pair of rich, young men who fight in the Zi-Fighter tournament as the Dark Assassins Team (Dralles team in the Japanese version). Rattle pilots a Killer Dome, while Malloy pilots a Dark Spiner, and the two Zoids are capable of fusing to form the Killer Spiner. The pair of them are somewhat overconfident in their abilities, seeing their Fuzor as being invincible. : The Killer Spiner was in the path of Keith's (see below) rampage, along with two Blade Ligers (that possibly belonged to the Black Impact team) and Sigma's Boldguard. The brothers can be seen later on in the series, and a Dark Spiner that may or may not have been theirs appears in a few scenes. : Rattle: : Voiced by: Daisuke Kirii (Japanese), Andrew Kavadas (English) : Maloy: : Voiced by: Takayuki Yamaguchi (Japanese), Samuel Vincent (English) ; Samantha and Bourne (Bone?) : : A pair of pilots who were the leaders of the Dark Forces, a bandit group who operated in the deserts outside of Blue City. They piloted a Brachiozilla(Brachio Rex) and Missile Tortoise, which had the rather unexpected ability to fuse into the Brachio Tortoise. The group attacked the Mach Storm team in order to steal a cargo that Haldo was transporting. ; Keith : : A former Zi-Fighter and Amy's former lover, Keith (Kidd in the Japanese version) was soundly beaten in a championship battle and left the league. He returned with a Holotech Sabre Tiger, an unusual Zoid that had the ability to turn invisible and conceal itself from sensory detection. Using the Zoid, he went on a rampage, attacking other Zi-Fighters. He was able to destroy many Zoids including two Blade Ligers, the Dark Assassins' Killer Spiner, and Sigma's Boldguard before finally being stopped by Sigma's new Leostriker. : Voiced by: Syunsuke Sakuya (Japanese) ; Jean : : A skilled acrobat in a circus, Jean was, in fact, a professional Zoid thief working with a gang in Blue City. He tried to woo Ciao, which didn't help him out when she discovered his true nature. He and his team were taken out by the PKB, with Ciao personally disabling his modified Arosaurer. : Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese), Matt Hill (English) ; Rotten Roger, Gilbert the Impaler, Sarah Storm : : A trio of Zoid pilots, considered to be three of the best of the league, they piloted a Genosaurer, Red Horn and Raynos respectively. The three of them were entered into the Battle Royale, along with RD and Rastani. Even though the battle was a free-for-all, the four of them teamed up on RD. In they end they were defeated, thanks largely due to Roger deciding to take on the Fuzor all on his own. Though no lines were spoken, all three were present at the final battle against the Seismosaurus. Their names are simply Roger, Gilbert, and Sarah in the Japanese version of the show. : Roger:Voiced by: Trevor Devall (English) ; Doug : : A kid who lived in a small town outside of Blue City, Doug hired Mach Storm for help to protect his community against rampaging wild Zoids. However, amongst the wild Unenlagia was a pair of Zoids that the team hadn't expected, a Dispelow and Evo Flyer that destroyed Doug's Helcat. These same two Zoids later became Blake's Fuzor partners for his Gairyuki (see Blake's entry above) *Doug later replaced the Helcat, and joined Mach Storm in fighting Alpha. : Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) ; Venus : : A strange girl who lived in a forest outside of Blue City, Venus seemed to be able to talk to R.D.'s Liger Zero. She led RD. and the Zoid to a place in the forest where an ancient Zoid was resting. While RD fought Blake, she tried to revive the ancient Zoid, seemingly praying to it, apparently with some help from Matt who somehow heard her voice. : The Zoid was the Jet Falcon which was able to fuse with the Liger Zero to form the Liger Zero Falcon. : While not explicitly stated, it was implied that Venus was somehow connected to the Fire Phoenix. Evidence of this that she was convincing RD not to run because it's not what his partner would've wanted. Also, when RD (in his mind) told the Fire Phoenix of his success with his new Fuzor, it was Venus (also in her mind) who replied. Later, in the final scene of the episode, RD discovers her hairpin, a phoenix feather, on the ground after she leaves and begins to think that she herself was the Fire Phoenix in human form but immediately discards the idea. : Voiced by: Tomoko Ishimura(Japanese) ; Reynard : : Rastani's older brother, Reynard is a skilled scientist who wanted his brother to follow in his footsteps. When Rastani became a Zoid pilot, a rift formed between the two, leaving Reynard embittered and envious. He created the Chimera Dragon, and used it to take control of the Black Impact team from his brother. He is revealed to be yet another subordinate of Alpha as he was seen talking to Burton and later being talked about by Sandra and Alpha. The data from the Chimera Dragon was used later on for the Scissor Storm and Laser Storm BLOX. : Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Scott McNeill (English) ; Vareth : : The leader of a team of mercenaries, Varteth (Baluf in the Japanese version) and his comrades hail from a tribe who forsook technology and left to live in a remote region of the continent. None to bright, Varteth is rather loud and boisterous, often acting the part of a stereotypical Viking. Despite this, and his frequent mistakes, he is the unquestioned leader of his team. He is also a capable warrior, very loyal to his people, and supports the Mach Storm team against Alpha. Vareth's unusual personality is reflected in his Zoid of choice, a Gravity Wolf. Present at the final battle. : Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Scott McNeill (English) ; Dart : : The second member of Vareth's team, Dart (Tsurugi in the Japanese version) appears to be a ninja of sorts. He always carries a sword, and keeps his face hidden, even when eating. He has a number of unusual personality traits, most notably his refusal to open doors - he prefers to cut them open with his sword. He also seems to have a crush on Sweet. Dart pilots a Gravity Saix. Present at the final battle. : Voiced by: Kentaro Ito (Japanese) ; Sabre : : Sabre (Fan in the Japanese version) can be considered the most normal of them; although "normal" is a relative term. Like the others, she's rather naive and stands out, often stopping to stare at seemingly normal and mundane things like traffic lights and vending machines. Like the other members of her team, she is a skilled warrior. Sabre pilots a Gravity Saurer. Present at the final battle. : Voiced by: Yuko Sasamoto (Japanese), Janyse Jaud (English) Zoids Some of the major Zoids that first appeared in Fuzors include: * Buster Eagle * Energy Liger * Fire Phoenix * Gairyuki * Jet Falcon * König Wolf * Laser Storm * Leoblaze * Leo Striker * Lord Gale * Scissor Storm * Seismosaurus There is also a large number of Fuzor Zoids that appear throughout the series. Episode List * Knockover on Planet Zi * 1+1=? * Enter the Fire Phoenix * Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Phoenix * The Kid Called Matt * Ambush in the Wasteland * The Unseen Enemy * Blue Lightning * Good Job Peacekeeping Bureau * Visitor From the Past * Brutal Battle Royal * Matt Battled R.D * Three Teams Face Off * Awakening of the Evil Dragon * Lost Wings * A New Friend * Nightmare in the Sky * Glory for the Man * Showdown at High Noon * Evolution * The Water's Surface & The Under Current * Rampage of the God of Destruction * The End of Mach Storm * The Legendary Zoid * Showdown * Blue Skys Over Planet Zi Series comments After the success of the previous three Zoids series in the United States, the fanbase had high expectations for Fuzors. However, the show was not well-received by fans. Many criticized the show for having uninteresting characters, a virtually non-existent plot, weak fight scenes, and disliked the way the show seemed to upstage the traditional Zoids for the sake of the new Blox line. Additionally, many Zoids fans familiar to the old series were disenfranchised by the drastic change in artwork and animation styles, as well as the abrupt and inexplicable changes made to already-established Zoids, such as the sudden, unexplained, emergence of multiple Blade Ligers and Gunsniper "Leena Specials" (as seen in New Century Zero) in minor roles, despite being depicted as unique (or at least very rare) in the previous series. Compounding these issues was the fact that the quality of translation in Fuzors was very poor, with many Zoids, characters, places and even plot details being mispronounced, inconsistent, or downright wrong. Many fans saw Fuzors as inferior to the past three Zoids anime, and claimed that the series was the beginning of the end for the franchise in the U.S. The series was eventually cancelled due to low ratings, leaving off halfway through the series. The cancellation of Hasbro's 'New American Release' model line is also believed to have contributed to the removal of Fuzors from the air. After Fuzors, Zoids disappeared from the U.S. airwaves. However, Fuzors completed its 26 episode run in Australia, and was subsequently shown in Japan. Many viewers who watched the complete series claim Fuzors improves dramatically in the later episodes. Animation The computer animation for Fuzors was handled by a new studio, Tokyo Kids. The new studio handling the animation resulted in a different art style from what was seen in the previous series, in terms of both human character design and Zoid CG renderings. A large proportion of the background objects and scenery were created from 3D models, and many large-scale scenes, particularly those in the 'Zoids Battle Arena', were rendered entirely in 3D. Many of the Zoids featured inferior motion to the previous series, with clumsy looking run cycles and movement appearing very rigid and unnatural. However, the new 3D models also featured greater attention to individual of parts and details. Examples include the Fire Phoenix's wing feathers moving as it flies and the wings flapping like a real bird (the model kit's wings could do no such thing), the fins on Gorhecks and Gojulas Giga moving as the Zoid walks, and the small antennas on a Dark Horn twitching. Ironically, this attention to detail can actually be seen as a detriment, as evidenced by the fact that RD never uses his Fire Phenix's guns, and even mentions that he can't fight effectively at a range, even though the guns are featured heavily in the Zoid's fusion sequence. While the series reused animation models from the earlier shows, several of them were altered. New animation models were also created for some previously-seen Zoids. Examples include: * The Blade Liger received an entirely new animation model, one that was far more accurate to the TOMY model kit. * The Sabre Tiger's model was altered to include the numerous small cannons that had been omitted in the previous series. * All the Dark Horns seen sported dual Gattlings and two horns, based on McMann's custom variant from Chaotic Century. * All the Red Horns featured had Dark horn-style glowing green canopies and powerplants. * All the Iron Kongs seen in the show featured Gattling cannons on their shoulders in place of their usual weapons; this version was first seen in Zoids: Chaotic Century. * All the Gun Snipers seen were of the heavily-armed custom configuration used by Leena Toros in Zoids: New Century Zero. * The upper pincer of the Lord Gale's X-Breaker Claw is longer than the bottom whereas, in reality, they are of equal length. Japanese Edit Like the previous series, there is a significant difference between the Japanese and American versions. However, where the American versions of the first three series had material removed from them, the Japanese version of Fuzors had new material added to it. The animators took advantage of the year's difference between the American and Japanese releases to alter some elements of the show. Most of the first thirteen episodes feature differences in footage, usually minor changes through the addition of extra visual effects during fusion sequences. The most notable exception is episode 2, where they scrapped the original version and made a completely new one which was almost entirely different from its American counterpart. This change introduced a continuity error. In the Japanese version of episode 2, the Killer Spiner featured a new transformation sequence completely different to the one used in the American episode. However, in the Japanese version of episode 7, the Killer Spiner uses the same transformation as the American version. The opening animation from the American version of Fuzors from episode 20 onwards depicts a sequence of the Energy Liger running alongside the Liger Zero Falcon, its energy charger connecting to the Falcon’s body. For some reason, this scene never occurred in either the U.S. or Japanese versions of Fuzors. As a bit of trivia, the seiyuu of both previous series' respective heroes Van Flyheight and Bit Cloud, Daisuke Kishio and Takahiro Sakurai, respectively, appear in minor roles in the series. Daisuke Kishio voices Mach Storm's ally, Doug while Takahiro Sakurai voices the minor villain Jean Holiday. Theme songs Opening * "Enemy of Life" by 2Am (The karaoke version was the ending of the American version.) Ending * "Self-Control 2004" by 2Am External links * TV Tokyo Zoids: Fuzors Page (Japanese) Fuzors